


i would find you and you would find me

by stay_inlove



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inlove/pseuds/stay_inlove
Summary: Richie writes a letter about alternate universes that Eddie will never get to read
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	i would find you and you would find me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and I wrote this in two minutes at midnight while crying. Enjoy!

Dear Eds, 

You once asked me if I thought maybe there could be an alternate universe where everything was a little simpler. Where we weren't being nearly killed every single day just for being kids. Where we didn't have to kill a clown monster from another dimension. Where Georgie was still alive, and Bill didn't stutter, and Beverly could be happy for once. Where your mom wasn't insane, and I didn't joke because I was scared but joked because I was happy. We were drunk, it was summer, and that hammock had never felt smaller. 

I kept that with me. Even when I didn't remember you. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I think I used it in some of my material one time, before management told me they'd write my shit. I don't know if you remember it, but I do. 

I think I gave you some stupid, "funny" answer, where I told you that in an alternate universe me and your mom would be happy together. I still stand by that, obviously. But now I'm going to be serious with you, for once in my life. If that's okay. 

Yes. I do believe in alternate universes. Maybe there's one where robots have taken over the world, maybe there's one where you're the comedian and I'm an insurance...person (though I highly doubt it), maybe there's one where you lived and I died. I don't know. But I do know this:

In any of those universes, I would you and you would find me. Maybe we wouldn't always be in love. Maybe we would just be friends, and I would be okay with that, because at least you're there and at least I'm there. I have to believe that. Because if there's not, then what was all this for? 

There's a universe where you and I are together, on a porch or on a couch or on a boat, holding hands and laughing as our friends act like idiots. Brave and happy and stupid and in love. I wish that was this universe, more than anything, but I'm glad that Richie 24 and Eddie 24 are happy when we couldn't be. 

You died, Eds, and so did I. A part of me at least. But I know you can see all those universes we dreamed of, and i hope you're happy. I'll see you again someday. And until then, I'll keep living for you. I'll make sure no one ever forgets you. 

I love you, Spaghetti man. more than you knew. 

Love, always and forever, in a million different universes,   
Richie Tozier


End file.
